Underworld (Season 5b) Short Stories
by charmings88
Summary: Charming Family Short Stories based in the Underworld (Season 5b). These stories will revolve around Snow, Charming, Emma, and Henry. Other characters maybe included, but the stories themselves will be about these specific characters.
1. Sleep Doesn't Come Easy

**Story:** Underworld (Season 5b) Short Stories

 **Chapter:** Sleep Doesn't Come Easy to Former Dark Ones

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own OUAT or any of its characters!

 **A/N:** Here's a quick short story inspired by the last two episodes in the Underworld. I hope you like it! It's been awhile since I could write in the time period the show is in so I thought I would share this little snippet! If you have any ideas for other short stories based in the Underworld for the Charming family I will see if it is something I can try to write, no promises, but I will see what I can do!

 _ **Sleep Doesn't Come Easy to Former Dark Ones**_

 _Season 5b – After Labor of Love episode – In Mary Margaret's Apartment with Our Favorite Heroes_

They decided to take shifts through the night so that everyone could get some sleep while keeping them guarded in case Hades or anyone else tried to attack them. Robin, Regina, and Henry took the loft as Snow, Charming, and Emma took the main floor. Although, Charming insisted that Emma sleep on the bed with Snow, Emma took the couch since she would fit better on it then him.

David would take the first shift so everyone else started to head to bed.

"Try to sleep, honey." Snow said as she gave Emma a hug as David looked on.

Emma nodded her head as she hugged her mother back. There was something about the hugs her parents gave her that made her feel safe, even in the underworld.

"Goodnight, Emma." Snow said, once Emma pulled away.

"Night, mom." Emma said before heading over to the couch.

David wrapped his arms around Snow from behind as Snow watched their daughter. "Don't worry, I'll see that she gets to sleep." David whispered to her.

Snow smiled and turned into her husband. "Goodnight, Charming."

"Goodnight, _Snow._ " David said with his charming grin.

Snow smiled, she loved hearing him say her name, it had been a long time since she had been Snow and it felt good.

David leaned down and kissed his wife. "I love you, Snow." David whispered after their kiss.

Snow smiled, not needing any words to communicate her own love for the man that stood in front of her. She instead squeezed his hand before heading to their bed to try to get some sleep before they once again tried to save Hook. It wouldn't be easy, but she knew they could do it. They weren't giving up him and they certainly weren't giving up on their daughter.

David smiled as he watched his wife leave. Once she got in bed, he turned his attention to his daughter. He frowned when he saw her sitting on the couch, looking worried. He followed her gaze to see she was looking at the picture of Snow and himself.

"You know, we will find him, right? Then we will all go back home, together." David said as he walked over and sat down next to Emma, who was now looking at him intently.

"But what if we all get stuck down here? You and mom should have left when you had the chance…" Emma said quietly and David put his arm around her shoulders.

"No, we shouldn't have. Your mom would have never been able to help Hercules and Meg move on to a better place if we left. And we aren't leaving you here alone. We will help you find Hook and then we will _all_ go home." David told her in a confident voice.

Emma shifted a little closer to her Dad and she put her head against his chest. "I just hate that he is suffering…"

"I know." David said softly before kissing her head. "You just have to keep having faith that we can do this."

Emma let herself cry as her Dad started to rub her back. She hadn't had time to cry since they got to the underworld, even though she had often felt like it. She was so worried about Killian and what he was going through, but she was also worried about her family who were endangering their lives to help her find Killian. She knew they were also helping a lot of the inhabitants of the underworld, by helping them move on, but she still felt a huge burden with all of them there because of her.

5 minutes later after much worrying on Emma's part…

Emma sat up quickly with a worried look. "Shouldn't we be out there trying to find Killian?" Emma asked in a panicked voice.

"Emma, we talked about this earlier. We have to rest in order to be at our best to help him. You need rest…" David said softly.

"I can't sleep, Dad." Emma said seriously.

"Yes, you can. You just haven't tried since you stopped being the dark one." David said as he pulled her back down so she was laying her head on his chest.

"But how can I sleep when he is suffering?" Emma asked in sad, subdued voice.

David closed his eyes with a frown. He hated that she was having to go through all of this. She was so sad and so much more vulnerable and emotional then she had ever been before. It made him feel even more protective over her since she was so vulnerable. He was definitely seeing a different side of his daughter, but he wished it hadn't come like this.

"I know it's not easy, but can you at least try to sleep – for me?" David asked in a soft voice.

Emma nodded, but didn't move from her spot.

David smiled sadly as he started to rub her back again, hoping she would fall asleep and get the most sleep she could.

15 minutes later….

David looked down at Emma to see that she had finally fallen asleep. Although he didn't mind being her pillow, he wanted her to get some good sleep so he figured out a way to get her laying down on the couch without waking her.

Although, she was asleep, Emma instantly felt the difference of not having her father next to her and started to stir. It brought David back to his shepherd days when he took care of a lot of animals. In particular, the poor animals that had lost their mothers. He learned that if he could get something that smelled like their mother, it would calm them down a significant amount. He smiled as he removed his coat and laid it over his daughter, who calmed instantly under it.

David leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead before whispering, "Sleep well, baby girl."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. There is Always Hope

**Story:** Underworld (Season 5b) Short Stories

 **Chapter:** There is Always Hope

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own OUAT or any of its characters!

 **A/N:** Here is another short snippet after last night's episode 5x14 Devil's Due. Again if you have an ideas or suggestions you would like to see, let me know! I will see what I can do! Also, I wasn't thinking about the loft being in shambles from the three-headed dog when I wrote this!

 **There is Always Hope**

 _In Mary Margaret's (Snow's) apartment, after coming back from the cemetery where they saw the three graves._

David looks around the loft to see that Emma isn't with them anymore then he hears movement in the bedroom upstairs. He smiles sadly before quietly heading up the stairs. He, at first, doesn't see her, but then his eye catches her golden head of hair just above the bed. She is sitting on the floor, against the bed.

He smiles softly before quietly making his way to her. She looks up when she hears his footsteps with a surprised look, but then relaxes and looks down.

"What are you doing up here?" David asks softly as he sits down beside her and leans against the bed as well.

Emma looks over to him with watery eyes. "I'm sorry."

David frowns. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"Your wife is stuck down here because of me…." Emma starts in broken, child-like voice.

David takes her chin between his thumb and forefinger so that she will look at him. "Hey, your mother is stuck here because of Hades. He did this to you three, but that doesn't mean we can't change it. We aren't dead yet and I will be damned if he tries to take any of my family. And Emma that includes you. I won't let him keep you here. You can count on that."

A tear streamed down Emma's face at the strength and courage her father had to get them all home. "But can we win against him?" Emma asks in quiet, fearful voice, hoping that her Dad would give her the hope and courage she needed to keep going.

"With all my heart." David says as he looks into her eyes. "Good always wins, Emma."

Emma gives a teary smile as her Dad lets go of her chin. She then leans over and wraps her arms around her Dad. "Thank you, Dad."

David smiles as he wraps his arms around her. "Anytime, kiddo."

Emma smiles and lets her Dad hold her in his arms. Right now she was safe, even safe from Hades. Not to mention that her Dad gave her hope, the one thing that Hades hates and that made her feel a little better knowing that they were defeating him in that, at least. Hades wouldn't win this fight and they would all go home, together.


End file.
